


Letters

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer writes to his mother to tell her of his new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Letter to Mother

Dearest Mother, 

I hope this letter finds you well and that you are enjoying the weather in Vegas, it is very cold here in Virginia at this time of year. It is times like this I wish I were home, but then again, the heat did not suit me either, as well you remember. 

I have been working a lot recently, not just in my regular job, but on another PhD, I hope to complete it soon, it is in Latin. I know it is not one that many would expect and is of little practical use for work, but I always enjoyed it, as you know. I have also written another paper, this time on the use of geographical profile to narrow the prospective hunting grounds of murderers and sexual predators. Morbid reading, but essential to my job none the less. 

We had two cases back to back this week, one in Connecticut and another in Kentucky. Sadly, we did not get to save everyone, but a little girl was safely returned to her parents because of our involvement, we have to take every victory we can I suppose. 

There is something else I need to tell you Mom. I don’t know if there is a good time or even method to doing this, so I’ll just say it. I have met someone; well actually, I have known him for years, but we have been seeing each other for a few weeks. I really like him, actually, I love him. I always have, I guess. However, I never thought he would feel the same. I was wrong. It’s an odd feeling for me to admit to being so wrong, but I can’t help but be happy at my error. I am not sure if you recall Derek, he met you the time you came to Quantico seven years ago. 

He treats me well, and you’ll be glad to know he always is trying to feed me. But years of your cooking were unable to add mass to me, so I am unsure his attempts will be any more successful. I will keep you informed. I have never forgotten what you told me of happiness and love knowing no bounds, hence why I feel no shyness or reserve in telling you I love a man. I know you will always understand. 

I hope to visit you soon. 

I love you Mom, and I am so proud to be your son,  
Spencer.


	2. Dearest Spencer - A Mother's Reply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana's reply to her son's confession

Dearest Spencer. 

Yes, the weather here is constant, I am happy to report. I do worry about you in that harsh climate, and I hope you are looking after yourself. I know you’re a man now, but it is a mother’s job to worry. 

I am glad you are studying Latin; you were always so good at it, not to mention it is the basis for most European languages, though you’ve known that since you were three years old. I will never forget you telling your father that the word incarceration derived from the Latin carcer meaning jail, it was a very funny moment. Though I do not think that your father agreed with my sentiment, he never liked how you were so interested in academics; he was more interested in you doing sports and whatnot, not sure why though. 

I do not like you working for those capitalist pigs. You cannot trust them, but you are exceptionally bright, so I know they will not get to you. 

Spencer, sweetheart, you have no idea the joy it gives me to hear that you are happy. I know your father and I did not give you the best example on relationships, but you are not us. In addition, you are correct; love knows no restraint, well certainly concerning gender. So long as you are happy and he treats you well, I cannot complain, though if I hear he does not look after you, I will have to have a word or two with him. I cannot say I recall a Derek; you must bring him to see me soon. 

Though I would love nothing more than to write you all afternoon, I have a class on Sir Thomas Mallory’s – Le Morde d’Arthur this afternoon and it would be irresponsible for me not to prepare adequately. 

Farewell for now, my darling son.   
Diana.


End file.
